Teasing at restaurant
by Xemtlenc
Summary: During the evening of the episode 1. Juliet invites her friend at the restaurant and Dana think the young reporter needs to be punished for her unjust behavior. Light Smut!


**A/N: In this one-shot, Dana & Juliet are a little more than best friends.**

 **This pairing is not enough explored, I thought it needed a little encouragement.**

 **...**

 **Teasing at restaurant**

 **Arcadia Bay, Oregon  
** **Rue Attimoro  
** **Monday evening,**

"One table for two, please" a tall girl with light brown hair asked, on arrival at the French/Italian fancy restaurant with her best friend.

Juliet Watson kept her promise to be forgiven by her best friend Dana Ward for being stupidly jealous of the alleged sexting she would have sent her now ex-boyfriend Zachary. She can not believe she had been so stupid for believing Victoria Chase, especially when she wrote a paper against for the school newspaper, the _Blackwell Totem_.

So Juliet had taken Dana at the most expensive restaurant in town, as she was not good at cooking and she thinks her best friend deserves more than pizza.

Juliet is wearing a black short tank with lace edges (showing her stomach) under a studded leatherette jacket, a skirt " _STEAMPUNK_ " at red&black tile and ankle boots in smooth leather. She likes to be cute for Dana, since they are best friends since childhood. She also wears her usual necklace, a Dana's gift for her 15 years.

Dana was wearing a dark red tank with rose print under a breasted black vest, a night-blue skinny jeans and dark red ladies boots. She had changed her jewelry for the occasion, she took wing chain drop earring and a fireball swag necklace. She needed to change the ideas of her story with that jerk of Logan.

The waitress guided them and left the two young women at the booth in the back corner, only one other table of their side of the restaurant was busy and was less than 6 meters.

Juliet sits in the corner and Dana sat beside her in the cabin instead of face.

It felt almost like a real date, auburn blue eyed needed that.

"What can I get you to drink?" the waitress said, handing them menus.  
"A manzana for me" Juliet said.  
"I'll take a limoncello" Dana replied.  
"Okay, I bring you them" the waitress said before walking away.  
"Thank you very much for taking me here. The food is delicious" Dana smiled, giving her a kiss on the cheek in gratitude and placing her hand on her leg.  
"I'm happy to make you happy, babe. I really want to be forgiven" Juliet smiled.

The other girl loved she called her babe, it's normal for them to give them affectionate names from their 13 years.

"You're forgiven" Dana said, slipping her hand from her thigh to her crotch inside her skirt, under the table "soon forgiven."

The cheerleader was excited about her punishment for her behavior earlier, and she is ready to tease her now. Juliet's eyes widen greatly.

"Dana? What are you doing for, not here?" the reporter asked, without trying to prevent her from touching her.

She gently stroked her dick through her panties under her skirt, and Juliet found herself increasingly hard as the seconds pass.

Sure, Dana is the only one to know her secret: Juliet is a hermaphrodite. She had accidentally discovered time of the kindergarden and since, they have become best friends and Dana has always protected Juliet and is remained faithful. When puberty hit them, Dana discovered a better way to punish her friend when she is a little too reckless, masturbate her, and she knows that Juliet can not resist at her.

But she also knows that Juliet is very nervous and sensitive about her condition and her sexuality. That's why Dana did not take it personally, it's not easy for her.

Returning to her, Juliet warns her BFF that the waitress was back.

* * *

Dana just continued to masturbate her under the table, accepting her drink with her other hand.

Juliet nervously accepted her drink as well, but the young waitress was oblivious to what was going on under the table just in front of her.

"Have you decided what you want to eat today?" she asked them.  
"Uh, well" Juliet stammered, feeling distracted.

The adrenaline was rushing through her body as Dana always teases her under the table.

"I'll take the Italian sausage & courgettes for tonight" Dana said, as if she did not do anything naughty.  
"I, uh I'll have the penne all'arrabbiata" Juliet said absently.

The waitress took their menus and left to submit their orders.

"Dana, you are, you try to make us caught?" Juliet asked, placing her hand on her thigh.  
"You do not complain, right?" Dana smiled unbuttoning her skinny jeans, then she resumed her caresses and whispered "Juliet, I'm so excited for you right now."

It had always been like that when Dana was preparing to tease her friend, this simple fact made wet. Deciding to take up her challenge, Juliet slipped her hand between the thighs of the girl auburn as well and she started rubbing her clit through her underwear.

"Damn" Juliet moaned quite glad she did.

It was the first time she had the courage to reciprocate her, she kisses her neck and pulls her jeans down, relieving some tension. Noticing that they were alone in their corner of the restaurant, Juliet started rubbing the pussy of Dana a little faster, happy to feel how she wet.

"I can not believe we do thi-" Juliet was very surprised when Dana took out her cock through her panties with her other hand "Dana, I" she stammered.

She now had her cock fully exposed under the table. The cheerleader nibbled her neck a little as she masturbated Juliet with her soft hand. Fortunately, the table was positioned so that no one could see what they were doing under the big table.

"Fuck, Juliet" Dana murmured as the reporter drew again circles on her clitoris, she murmured something like another customer approached them.

They froze as the man passes by girls and went into the bathroom at the back. Laughing to herself, Dana checked that no one else was around before reaching her skirt and pulled the Juliet's panties down for left her friend without underwear. Then she shoved her panties in her pocket.

Juliet blushed realizing what she had done, they looked the man back to his table.

"I want you, Watson" Dana hissed sensually.

The Blackwell's reporter moaned when the cheerleader grabbed her cock again, to make her even harder.

 **...**

 **A few minutes later,**

The two girls sat in their corner and touch each other slowly, gently and quietly.

Their eyes are locked into a look of passion and lust. Juliet's fingers slipped in and out at a rapid pace, causing excitement of Dana to grow with every move. Dana alternated between stroking her tip and masturbate her dick. She licked her fingers once or twice, knowing that Juliet liked the extra lubrication.

Finally, the tension was too much for the two girls and they fell into a shattering orgasm.

Dana grabs Juliet's thigh with one hand and her wrist with the other as she cum. Her eyes closed as like ecstasy is spreading across her body, and she fell on her shoulder. Juliet had taken a towel to clean the hand of her BFF as she ejaculate in, her dick still throbbing, she hugged Dana and kissed her cheek.

"You're welcome" she said briskly.

Dana just smiled, taking deep breaths to try to recover.

A few moments later, their waitress was making its way to their table carrying all their food. Juliet felt a little weird to accept her food with her cock still throbbing under the table. The waitress filled their drinks and left.

"Yeah, I'm so hungry" Juliet smiled pricking her food with her fork.  
"Me too, but first, I think I could start with a real sausage" Dana blinked at Juliet.

After checking that no one was watching, Dana slipped under the table in her lap.

Not knowing how to react to this, Juliet simply allowed her to suck her dick with her mouth, doing his best not to look suspicious, the obligation of a good journalist. If someone looked at their table, it would assume that Dana was going to the bathroom ... but Juliet had a hard time not to show her pleasure on her face.

"Damn, Dana, I'm ..." Dana lightly stroked her balls like she up and down her cock with her lips.

The feeling was indescribable and soon, Juliet cumming hard in her mouth. Looking under the table, she saw Dana give her a big smile, she can be such a child sometimes. A little licks give to clean it and then, carefully putting her cock softened back under her skirt. Juliet adjusted her skirt down under the table.

"It was a good fuck, Dana" Juliet whispered.

Dana smiled and they started eating their dinner.

During the meal, Juliet looked sometimes at her friend with a different look. They like men both, it's true but she also has special feelings for Dana. And Juliet knows that Dana only like the boys, even though Juliet is not totally a girl either.

She hopes that with time, her best friend will developed romantic feelings for her.

But Juliet will not be mad not if this is not the case.

 **...**

 **A/N: Originally I had not planned to make Juliet a futa/hermaphrodite (it would be something a little more for Dana) but I wanted to give her a chance.**

 **Well here, I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
